REVISED:The Chronicles of Rage
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: REVISED.Well, the Xmen get a new instructornot an OC, and she has strange ties to the mansion, and a certain Acolyte. She's also got a whole lot of Rage. Xover with Resident Evil, Daredevil, and Underworld. ON HIATUS
1. The Rouge Saga Part 1:Right Now

The Chronicles Of Rage Revised

The Rogue Saga Part 1:Right Now

AN:Well, as I said, I have begun the re-writing of this story. You see, the day after I saw Resident Evil:Apocalypse, I decided that I wanted to incorporate RE2 in the story. I also have little bits here and there that I didn't really like after reading the story a few times. Hope you all like the new version.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Xmen, RE1, RE2, Underworld or DareDevil. Not at all. Even though I wish I owned Remy, John, Lance, Logan, J.D, Carlos, Matthew, and Matt. Maybe their respective owners can give them to me. Well, a girl like me can only hope.

Story Info:AU. Takes place after Day of Reckoning, and the Xmen and Acolytes are fighting with each other.

Summary:The Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC). She has had a traumatizing past, and chooses to use telepathy instead of normal speech. She also uses other methods of fighting other than her limitless mutant powers. What happens when the power that she keeps inside shows itself when she meets the Acolytes. What is going on in Raccoon City? What hurt her so much that caused her other side to take the lead of her body?(Xover with Underworld, Daredevil and Resident Evil)

Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Jott

Kurmanda

Rham

Jubby

Logan/Jessica(OC)

Sabertooth/Sydney(OC)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Elektra/Matt(Daredevil)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Rain/JD(Resident Evil)

Plus other pairings on the side

AN#2:Jessica, Sydney, Selene, Michael, Elektra, Matt, Erika, Markus, Rain, JD, and Alice will be appearing towards the middle of the story.

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

AN#2:OK, just for you all to know, I am making this story into parts. They are, The Rouge Saga, The Rage Saga, The Resident Evil:Apocalypse Saga, The History Saga, and The Battle Saga.

AN#3:Also, this chapter is going to be very short, but it's only the prologue. Don't worry, the other chapters will be a lot longer.

Now, the story...

* * *

Blue eyes shot open to see bright lights directly overhead.

They immediately snapped shut, and the woman who's eyes they were willed her body to sit up, and access her surroundings.

She screamed in pain, as she moved too quickly, and the needles imbedded in her arms moved painfully.

Shaking from the pain, she ran her left hand over the side of her head to feel two wired protruding from her temple, and the red hair around it was shaved off, creating a box of skin where hair once was.

Her hand moved to the base of the wires, where they met her head and pulled, and a hissing noise followed as they were pulled out.

Quickly removing the needles from her arms, and slid off the metal operating table, and on to the floor. Her legs seemed responsive, so she pushed herself backward until she could grab the operating table, and hoist herself up.

Walking on shaky feet, she slowly moved to the mirror on the other side of the white room she was in, knowing that people could look in from the other side.

She banged on the window, calling out to whoever was out there to let her out, but no one responded, so she walked back to the operating table, and pulled one to the needles over to the keypad by the door of the room.

She picked the lock open, and exited the room with only one thought in mind.

She pushed the revolving door in the lobby and exited the building, and looked around outside. She saw destruction, all around her.

She needed to get to New York, and fast. But first she needed some clothes.... And maybe a weapon.

Definitely, a weapon.

* * *

AN:Well, didn't I tell you it would be short? Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.

Next Chapter:The Rogue Saga Part 2:Two Weeks Ago.

Coming soon the a computer near you.

Please review.


	2. The Rogue Saga Part 2:Two Weeks Ago

REVISED The Chronicles Of Rage

The Rogue Saga Part 2:Two Weeks Ago

AN:Well, here's part 2 of The Rogue Saga. Hope you all like. Also, if you want to know what's up with future chapters, check my bio page. It has all the chapters in this saga, and it says what's up with the next chapters.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Xmen, RE1, RE2, Underworld or DareDevil. Not at all. Even though I wish I owned Remy, John, Lance, Logan, J.D, Carlos, Matthew, and Matt. Maybe their respective owners can give them to me. Well, a girl like me can only hope.

Story Info:AU. Takes place after Day of Reckoning, and the Xmen and Acolytes are fighting with each other.

Summary:The Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC). She has had a traumatizing past, and chooses to use telepathy instead of normal speech. She also uses other methods of fighting other than her limitless mutant powers. What happens when the power that she keeps inside shows itself when she meets the Acolytes. What is going on in Raccoon City? What hurt her so much that caused her other side to take the lead of her body?(Xover with Underworld, Daredevil and Resident Evil)

Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Jott

Kurmanda

Rahm

Jubby

Logan/Jessica(OC)

Sabertooth/Sydney(OC)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Elektra/Matt(Daredevil)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Rain/JD(Resident Evil)

Alice/Carlos(Resident Evil:Apocalypse)(They flirted a bit in RE2. I think they would be cute together.)

Plus other pairings on the side

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

AN#2:Alice, Rain, Jill, Carlos, Nemesis, and Angela will join the cast in **The Resident Evil:Apocalypse Saga**. And Selene makes a cameo in this saga.

AN#3:Jessica, Sydney, Selene, Michael, Elektra, Matt, Erika, and Markus, will join the cast in **The History Saga**.

AN#4:JD will be making a cameo in **The Pre-Battle Saga.**

AN#5:JD will join the cast in **The Battle Saga**.

AN#6:I am going to split **The Battle Saga** into two parts. They are, **The Pre-Battle Saga, **and **The Battle Saga**.

AN#7:Just a warning, there's going to be some language periodically during the story.

Now, on with the story...

* * *

About an hour later, the red headed woman had managed to find herself some clothes, and a gun, and was now at the border of the city that everyone was trying to leave out of.

Keeping herself a safe distance form the border, she was looking at a way that she could escape without being seen, when she heard screaming and a gunshot from near the edge of the border.

"Fuck."She muttered, as she saw the gate closing.

One of the men who was standing at on top of the gate started saying something about them going back to their homes and staying there, but the woman ignored it, trying to think of another way to contact the only people who could stop the virus.

Finally, she got an idea, and started running back towards the infected city.

She only hopped that one of them would get her message in time.

* * *

Two Weeks Ago...

It was a warm summer night at the Xaiver Institute in Bayville, New York, and the headmaster of the institute, Professor Charles Xaiver was sitting in his study, reveling in the peace and quiet since all the students were out of trouble, watching a movie downstairs.

Sitting by the fire and reading one of his many novels, he was interrupted when an extremely familiar presence popped up at the edge of his awareness.

He smiled slightly, and put his book down, before wheeling out of the room.

* * *

Charles wheeled out the front door, and headed to the front gate of the mansion.

Standing on the other side of the gate was a woman that Charles was slightly surprised to see,"Welcome back Rogue."

The woman before him smiled. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red short sleeved shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. On the ground next to her was a large duffel bag, and a black leather jacket resting on top of it.

_It's nahice ta be back Professor. _She replied, her southern accent as strong as he remembered it.

"How are you?"Charles asked.

_Ah'm usin' telepathy. What does that tell ya?_

I see. Where is Re-"

_Please don't mention him. _All the traces of the Southern accent of her voice was gone, and he saw her green eyes flicker to pure black for a split second.

"I won't."Charles replied.

_Ah need a place to stay. _She said, with her accent again.

Of course. You are always welcome here."Charles said, opening the gate to let her pass through.

She walked through, and they headed back to the mansion."What have you been doing since you left?"

_Well, you know where Ah was befo', but Ah left there a coupla years ago, an' Ah've been travelin._

"Oh. Have you been back home at all?"

_Ah spent a wahile(while) thea(there)._

"How is everyone?"Charles asked as they entered the mansion, and began to head to his office.

_They're fiahn._

"That's good."

They entered his office, and Charles gestured for her to have a seat,"Let me call everyone in, and I'll introduce you."

Rogue nodded, and sat down.

* * *

_X-men please come to my office. I have a new instructor to introduce you all to._

Everyone walked in and sat down, eying the newcomer that looked to be more like a student than an instructor.

"Well, everyone seems to be here. Wait, where's Logan?"Charles asked.

"He's, like, it the Danger Room."A petite brunet with her hair in a ponytail answered.

"Thank you Kitty. Well, I want to introduce you to your newest combat instructor Rogue. Rogue, this are the X men."

_Nice to meet ya'll. _Rogue said.

"So, you're a telepath?"A girl with black hair and red tips asked.

_Among other things._

Rogue, I want to introduce you to Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Lance Alvers, blah, blah, blah,(everyone else on the Xmen, and Brotherhood)."

"So, do ye talk or do ye only speak telepathically?"A girl Rogue remembered as Rhane said.

_I choose to speak telepathically, but I can speak normally._

No one could really respond because, just then, Logan entered the office,"Sorry Chuck, I was in the Danger Roo- What are you doin' here kid?"Logan asked after seeing Rogue.

_Ah came to stay for a while dad. Is that a problem? _Rogue sent to him with a smirk.

Rogue got up and hugged him, and Charles said,"I guess I forgot to mention that Rogue is Logan's daughter."

"Wow. I didn't know that you had a daughter Wolvie."Jubliee said.

Logan let go of Rogue and said,"Well Sparky, then I guess you'll be surprised that I have a wife too."

Everyone was shocked unto silence by that statement until Kitty said,"Like, since when do you, like, have a wife?"

"I've been married for years half-pint. Rogue's my first-born. Speaking of wives,"Logan said, turning to Rogue,"How is she?"

_She's fine. She sends her love._

"So, you have anozer child too?"Kurt asked.

"Yeah Elf. How is she?"Logan asked(Second sentence was directed at Rogue)

_Fine._

"Rogue, do you think you are up to showing everyone what your powers are?"Charles asked.

_Sure._

"Alright then. Ororo, would you please show Rogue to one of the guest rooms. Rogue, I'm sure you remember how to get to the Danger Room, right?"

_Ah remember._

* * *

Once everyone was in the Control Room of the Danger Room (Does that sound redundant to you? I think it does.), they were all just waiting for Rogue. What they didn't expect was what her outfit would be.

She walked in, and everyone stared at her in shock. The girls for the fact that she was wearing something so revealing for a uniform, and the guys because, frankly, she looked hot in her uniform. She was wearing black, low rise leather pants and a short, and tight black red halter top, showing the tattoo of a black dragon wreathed in flames on her upper back, with words written under the dragon. She was also wearing a pair of stiletto heeled combat boots under her pants. Over the uniform, she wore a long black duster with a pattern that looked like an angel on the back. She had a loose fitting belt on her waist, and they could see 2 long Sai's(The weapons Elektra uses in Daredevil) that had black dragons on the handles, and in two other holsters, were two fully automatic guns, that were fully loaded, and extra mags in one of the pockets of her belt.

_What? _She asked, seeing everyone staring at her.

"You fight in _that_!?"Tabby asked.

_Yeah. Oh... Ah see why you asked. _Rogue replied seeing how conservative everyone else's outfits were.

"Well Rogue. Are you ready to show them what you can do?"Logan asked.

_Definitely. _Rogue replied, as she slipped the long black duster off, and set it down on a chair before phasing right into the Danger Room.

"Did she just, like, use my power?"Kitty asked.

"Just watch half-pint. Just watch."Logan replied.

And she did. They all did. What they saw was amazing. It was an array of kicks, punches, blasts of great power. It could almost have been likened to a dance. Beautiful, elegant, graceful. It was almost as if Rogue had staged what was going on in the simulation beforehand.

When the simulation was over, and Rogue had appeared back in the Control Room, everyone was stunned into silence.

_So, what do ya'll think?_

How did you do!" "That was great!" "Where did you learn to fight like that?" "Could you teach us to fight like that?" Were the answers she got.

_Well, Ah am your combat instructor, but it will take a little time to teach ya'll. Without the guns. Ya'll don't need to learn that._

"You can start tomorrow, but now it's time for bed. See you all in the morning."Charles said, bidding everyone goodnight.

"Goodnight Professor."Was the response he got, as everyone left to go to bed.

* * *

AN:Well, that's the chapter. Hope you all like. It was surprisingly longer than I had thought, but it's more for you all to read. And for all pf you that think this chapter is familiar, that's cause it was the same as the other version of the story. Note that the chapters will be similiar until at least the middle of the next saga.

Next chapter:The Rogue Saga Part 3:Interesting Interractions.

It'll be up soon, and remember to review.


	3. The Rogue Saga Part 3:Intersting Interra

Revised The Chronicles Of Rage

The Rouge Saga Part 3:Interesting Interactions

AN:Well, I still haven't gotten any reviews, but whatever, maybe I'll get some as the story develops a little more, and it doesn't seem like the other version of this story.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Xmen, RE1, RE2, Underworld or DareDevil. Not at all. Even though I wish I owned Remy, John, Lance, Logan, J.D, Carlos, Matthew, and Matt. Maybe their respective owners can give them to me. Well, a girl like me can only hope.

Story Info:AU. Takes place after Day of Reckoning, and the Xmen and Acolytes are fighting with each other.

Summary:The Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC). She has had a traumatizing past, and chooses to use telepathy instead of normal speech. She also uses other methods of fighting other than her limitless mutant powers. What happens when the power that she keeps inside shows itself when she meets the Acolytes. What is going on in Raccoon City? What hurt her so much that caused her other side to take the lead of her body?(Xover with Underworld, Daredevil and Resident Evil)

Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Jott

Kurmanda

Rahm

Jubby

Logan/Jessica(OC)

Sabertooth/Sydney(OC)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Elektra/Matt(Daredevil)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Rain/JD(Resident Evil)

Alice/Carlos(Resident Evil:Apocalypse)(They flirted a bit in RE2. I think they would be cute together.)

Plus other pairings on the side

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

Now, the next chapter...

* * *

Rogue was walking towards her room, when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw Jean Grey walking toward her.

_Good evening._

"Welcome back. It's been a while."

_It has. Far too long if you ask meh._

"How have you been?"Jean asked, concerned of Rogue's mode of communication.

_Coping._

I know."She replied, tapping her temple.

_Yeah....You know, rumor has it that you're gettin pretty powerful. We'll have ta spar in tha Danger Room sometime soon._

"I'd love to. Sans guns, of course."Jean sid with a smile.

_Of course._

They got to Jean's room, and bid each other goodnight, before Rogue went to her own room to get ready for bed.

* * *

Jean entered her room, and was about to change out of her uniform and into her night clothes, when she spotted a playing card on her bed.

She picked it up, it was the King of Hearts.

Jean rolled her eyes, and turned the card over. There was a small note written on the back:

_Mademoiselle Grey,_

_Please meet me in _

_the park by the lake as soon as _

_you get this. I really_

_need to talk to you._

_-G_

Jean slipped the card into a drawer with a bunch of other little cards in it, before leaving her room, and going out onto the balcony.

She then used her telekinesis to lift herself into the air and began to take flight.

She landed at the park by the lake, and quickly spotted the man who had wanted to talk to her leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette.

She walked over to him, and said,"What do you want Gambit?"

"Hey, why y' bein' so formal wit Remy. T'ought we were old amis."Gambit said exhaling some smoke into the warm night air.

"We are friends. Now what do you want."Jean asked impatiently.

"Wanted t' kno' why y' have been so hard on Remy durin' ou' skirmishes lately. Remy hasn't done nothin' too bad lately."

"Lately."Jean replied.

Remy sighed, understanding what she meant,"What Remy do?"

"You hurt someone."

"What? Is Cyke gonna get hit by one of m' cards in de near future? Remy don' tink dat be hurtin' someone. Dat be the effects of fightin'"

"Not Scott. And not physically hurt. Mentally and emotionally hurt."

"Remy still don' get it."

"No, you're just not thinking."

"Den tell Remy what you saw Remy do in the future dats so bad!"He exclaimed.

"It's not what you did in the future. Really, you have done nothing wrong."

"Den what are y' so mad at poo' Remy den?!"Remy asked exasperatedly.(Poor Remy. He's so confused. Unfortunately, this isn't the worst of it for him. There's gonna be a rather large segment when Remy gets severely bashed, but with good reason.)

"It's something you did to someone in the past that we find out about in the future."Jean replied calmly.

"What is it?"

"You know that I can't tell you what I see in the future. You'll find out when it happens."

Remy sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to get anything else out of her,"Fine. Tanks f' comin' t' talk t' Remy."

As he turned around to leave, Jean said with a kind smile,"Of course. Anything for a friend."

Remy smiled back, and walked away, as Jean took off back into the skies to the mansion.

Jean smiled slightly as she thought of her friendship with the Acolyte. Scott would have a cow if he found out that she saw the Acolyte on occasion.

Remy was one of the only people besides the professor and Rogue that knew of her other power. Her power to see the future.

Professor Xaiver thought it would be best if the students didn't know about it. Hell, Scott didn't even know, and she shared a mental link with him, that makes it really hard to keep secrets.

With her powers as a precog, she knew what the bad thing Remy did was. She also knew what would happen and who it would effect.

Hard times were coming, but Jean knew that Rogue would be able to help them get through it all. With a little help.

Jean landed gracefully on her balcony, and entered her room when she got a telepathic message from the professor, _How is Mr. LeBeau this evening?_

_Fine Professor. He just had to ask be some things. Nothing to worry about._

_Of course. Goodnight Jean._

_Night professor._

The link was cut off, and Jean went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was already eating breakfast when Rogue came in.

She bid everyone good morning, and after making some coffee, sat next to Jean.

"Good morning Rogue. How did you sleep?"Jean asked.

_Fine thank ya. How bout ya? Ya were out late last night. _

_You know about that? _Jean asked,_ I was hoping no one knew I had left._

_Don't worry. Ya secret's safe with me. Where did ya go?_

_Just for a fly around Bayville. To calm myself._

"Jean? You alright?"Scott asked from the other side of her, noticing her sudden silence.

"Oh sorry. Don't worry, I'm OK. Just talking to Rogue."

Xaiver rolled in and said,"Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well."

"Good morning Professor."Everyone chorused.(Charlie's Angles moment anyone?;))

"Now, I want all of you to meet in the Danger Room in 20 minutes so we can begin your new combat training with Rogue."

With that, everyone got up, and headed down to the locker rooms to get changed for the session.

* * *

They all congregated in the Control Room, and once everyone was there, and had stopped talking, she began.

_Well, today ya are going to do a one on one in the Danger Room. Just so Ah can see how ya'll fight, and what level of fighting ya'll on. _

_Every ten minutes, the level will go up one, and once you get hit by anythin', the Room will stop, say your level and tiahme, and ya'll will come back here. Understand?_

Everyone nodded,_ Alright. Jean, you're first. _

Jean nodded and exited the Control Room, and entered the Danger Room.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, everyone had had their turn, so Rogue then explained to them what her plans for training would be, _Alright. Ah have to say that ya'll have been trained very well, even if some of ya only managed to fight on a few levels. _

_Ah am going to be splitting you all up into groups by what level you fight on. Ah cannot split you up yet because ya'll need to go through more tests in how ya fight. _

_Tomorrow, Ah will have everyone go one on one against me, so Ah can see you you fight against a person. For today though, ya'll are done. Good job._

Everyone then left to go and relax.

* * *

AN:Well, that's the chapter. Kinda sucked. Don't worry, It'll get better in the next few chapters.

Next chapter:Contemplations

PLEASE REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.


End file.
